


I love you and I'll lose you

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [22]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, spoilers for The Lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "Let him go!"





	

"Let him go!"his voice trembles and despite everything the prince has been through,this was the very first moment he felt fear.Sure even when the Shadow Kin attacked his planet,he wasn't scared.

Deep down he was prepared to die.

Now this...

This was a different case.

"It's me that you want"

The shadow chuckles at his pathetic words.Mainly because the ex King was connected to April and God,he knew it as much as the others that Charlie did not care about getting killed.

If it meant saving the ones he loved,he could even be the one ending his life.

So was the Shadow Kin going to let the alien's precious little-ironically enough,Matteusz was anything but little-boyfriend go?

Hell no.

"Five"the monster whispers letting Charlie know that Shadow Kins keep their promises.Deep down he hoped for a miracle.

Or at least miss Quill deciding to kick some ass.

(Needless to say nothing came)

"The cabinet!"she yells instead and if something,Charlie doesn't know whether he should use it.Oh if it was only his life at risk,he would.

But he promised April that she wouldn't die.

He wanted to keep that promise.

Then he saw the fear that Matteusz so desperately tried to hide which made him even more torn.

If he used the Cabinet,he would be lost.

Despite what Matteusz said about him always finding the shorter boy,he knew damn well that once the Cabinet was used...

Charlie would be gone.

In what was actual seconds resembling hours,April decided to make it easier for Charlie.

(As if it could be easier)

"I'll come with you"she blurted out"Let him go and I'll go with you.It's my heart that you want"

Charlie wanted to say something and stop her.But he felt helpless only by looking into Matteusz's eyes.He could lose himself but he couldn't-wouldn't-let him be gone.

Before he knew it,April was in front of him telling him that he should kill her.

Kill her and kill the Shadow Kin.

Would this do any good?A little.Charlie would still have to use the Cabinet and both of them knew it.

I love you and I will lose you,the words were being repeated in his head like a mantra.He knew what had to be done.

(For what is a hero who refuses a sacrifise?)


End file.
